


Everybody Has Bad Days

by Turian_Brandy



Series: Hey Nicky! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Collars, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: After a hard day, Nichole does everything she can to cheer you up.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hey Nicky! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Everybody Has Bad Days

You had a bad day today.

On your way home, you call Nichole to update her on your shitty day and she tells you to hurry if you can, so you do. When you get there, she’s sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She adjusts her legs to make room for you to sit between them. 

“Come here baby.” 

You walk over to her and sit down between her legs so your back is to her. She wraps the blanket over you, shielding you both from the outside world, before kissing a spot on your neck and nuzzling into it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks after a moment. 

You pause to gather your thoughts and fidget with the hem of the blanket before answering. “I’m just feeling anxious about every little thing today.. Like I can’t do anything right..”

You look down and feel your chest flush, slightly ashamed for some reason.

“Oh, honey, that’s okay. It happens.” She kisses the crook of your neck. “What can I do to help?”

“Hold me?”

You grab the blanket again to keep it closed over the both of you, and in turn, Nichole drops it. She wraps her arms around your waist, keeping you secure. You lean back into her and, for the first time since you left the house today, you start to relax. 

Already, you can feel your nerves settle in the safety for her arms. It comforts you to know that the only thing that can hurt you here is her, and she’ll only do it if you ask her first. She starts kissing up and down your neck again, but when she kisses a spot behind your ear you let out the tiniest noise. She trails her kisses from that wonderful spot to your shoulder, and you tilt your head to give her more room. 

“Nicky...?” 

“Hmmm?” She asks without ever lifting her lips from your skin. 

You don’t say anything, instead, grabbing her legs on each side of you, just above her knees. Showing that you need to steady yourself is a wordless way of telling her what else she can do if she wants to cheer you up. 

She grazes your neck with her teeth, causing you to squirm and dig your fingers into her legs. It’s starting to get hot under there. She knows, and holds you tighter with her left arm, using her right to reach up and massage your breasts through your shirt. 

“Please..” you gasp as she squeezes you and bites down on your neck at the same time. She grabs your neck with the hand on your chest and reaches in your pants with the other. She snaps the band of your underwear against you once before reaching in to rub your clit, tilting your chin up as she does. 

You might be able to see her like this if she wasn’t buried in the crook of your neck kissing and biting over your shirt. You start to roll your hips under her touch. Your breathing speeds up and you close your eyes tight. 

“Are you ready baby girl?”

“Yes!” You moan out and nod eagerly, not even knowing what you were agreeing to.

Then, she lays back flat on the bed and uses her hold on your throat to bring you down with her, laying on top of her. Once you’re both settled, she tells you to take your pants off. You lift your hips and get them to about your knees before she gets too impatient and slides 2 fingers inside you. 

You cry out and fist the blanket that’s below you both. She lifts the fingers around your neck a little to drag her tongue along the side in one big swipe, causing you to shudder around her. When she’s finished, she picks that hand up completely and puts it down on your clit to rub it as she’s fucking you.

She bites your earlobe and tugs on it when you shout out, “Oh god.. Oh god, I’m almost there!” 

“That’s it. Be a good girl and cum for me.. It’s okay..” Her praise builds your opinion of yourself back up after a few little mistakes today broke you down. You look to the side and kiss her in appreciation. It’s a bit of a reach and the kiss isn’t the best, but when she moans into your mouth with excitement, you tip over the edge. 

“I love you..” You moan into her mouth as the wetness coating her fingers starts to drip down to her knuckles.

She kept the same steady pace through your orgasm and dipped her tongue into your mouth. She flicks your upper lip with the tip of her tongue when she brings her hands back up to your body. 

She moves you so that you’re lying next to each other. You kick your pants off and turn to face her. She kisses your nose with a smile and says, “I love you too, babygirl.” A moment passes with you staring into her caring eyes in awe. 

“Are you feeling better now?” 

You shake your head and straddle her hips. What she just did was plenty nice, but after a long day of feeling like you can’t do anything right, you need her to boss you around to make you feel competent again. But you know that you have to ask nicely first. 

“Nicky..?” You grab her hands and put them on your thighs. 

“Yes, honey?” 

You take your shirt off, leaving you in just a bra. “Will you play with me?” 

She raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure baby? If your day was already rough, I don’t want to push you too far.”

She sits up on one elbow and runs her thumb back and forth over a spot on your hip while she talks. It feels nice, but you take that hand and bring it up to your sternum to see what she would do. Nothing yet. 

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sure. Please. Make my day better and fuck me.” 

She slides the hand you put on your chest to your neck and sets it there, only squeezing down when you groan and add, “Tell me what to do, I need you too..” 

She smiles at you because she knows you well enough to know why, and readjusts her hold on your neck so she can run her thumb along your cheek. You turn your head to take her thumb in your mouth, flattening your tongue against the pad and groaning around it. You put your hands on her stomach and start to grind into her lap, dropping her thump and setting your lips. 

“Don’t hold back.” 

And just like that, her look changes from concerned to downright evil, and she’s helping you grind into her by pulling down on your hips. You ride her for a moment, and actually start to feel another orgasm build up, so you close your eyes tight to try and chase it down before she stops you.

You should know better. 

She digs her nails into your hips as a way of telling you to proceed with caution, but when you throw your head back in response, she slaps your ass and forces you off with a growl. You look at her with wide eyes, wondering why she did that as she stands up and starts to undress. 

You lean forward on your knees and nibble on your bottom lip, thinking about all the new opportunities that just became available. 

“Don’t even think about it.” She cuts off your train of thought and you actually let out a whimper in response. 

Once all of her clothes are on the ground she starts to dig around in the nightstand. She pulls out a strap on and fastens it on. You’re staring at her wide eyed and your breath hitches when you see her take out your collar next. She opens it and holds it down below the toy so that if you were eye level with it, your neck would fall into place on the leather. By this point you’re practically drooling in anticipation. 

“Come over here and get this toy wet before I fuck you with it, slut.” 

She stands beside the bed and you crawl towards her on all fours, dipping your head down as she guides the collar into place around your neck. She clasps it and you try to proceed before she tells you to stop.

You look up and she has a mischievous look on her face when she says, “Here, let me help you.” 

She takes your jaw in her hand and brings you face up to hers, squeezing your cheeks with her fingers. 

“Open.”

You figure out what she’s going to do immediately, and open your mouth, making sure to stick your tongue out too. The second it’s all the way out, she leans over you and spits in your mouth. She shoves your head back down towards the toy and you make a surprised noise at the use of force, careful to keep your mouth closed.

When you’re back on all fours in front of the toy, you open your mouth and run your tongue along the entire length of the silicone. You can smell her and it makes you even more eager to please. 

Still with her hands on your head, Nichole watches you coat the toy. She lets you just use your tongue to do that. Even when she’s in mean mode for you like she is now, she still never makes you take the entire thing in your mouth. The same cannot be said for other places, and you’re reminded of that as she pulls your head back from the toy. She pushes your shoulders as you sit up so you fall onto your back. 

You lay there trying to register what just happened, and she uses that opportunity to put a dab of lube on the toy before grabbing your ankles and pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. When your hips meet, you squeal with excitement and it turns into a gasp as she points the toy to your clit, swaying her hips the tiniest bit forward to put pressure on it.

She parts your lips with the toy and uses it to spread the mix of your saliva and the lube between them. After what feels like forever, she finally lines the toy up with your entrance, but she doesn’t push in just yet. Instead, she leans down to kiss you.

She takes your bottom lip between her teeth and drags her tongue over it in apology, and you gasp into her mouth. 

Her kisses are so rough, you can tell she’s just as eager as you are, she just wants to tease you for as long as she can handle it first. The thought of her being unable to contain her excitement makes you so impatient that your legs start to close on their own around her to try and create some friction. She responds to that by standing up straight and forcing your legs back down onto the bed. 

You lift your hips as much as her hold on you will allow in a silent plea. She answers it by pushing the toy in, going at a painfully slow pace until it’s completely buried inside of you. She gives you a moment to adjust to the stretch before moving her hips at a steady pace. 

Once the tiny noises that have been flooding out of you start to get louder, she increases the speed. Only bending over a little bit, she loops a finger into the collar and tugs, looking over your body while maintaining the quick pace. Your mouth drops open as you lose your fight to keep down screams. 

“You look so good like this. Getting fucked so hard you can’t keep that whore mouth of yours closed.” She pinched a nipple between two fingers to accentuate her point. 

You moaned at the rough treatment and cried out, “I’m only a whore for you ma’am! I don’t want anybody else but you…”

“Just me?” 

You nod so fast your head might fall off, making her laugh. “Yes, ma’am.” 

It’s true. Your mind spent all day chasing itself around in circles, making you sick, and it only took Nichole a matter of minutes to make it stop. It feels like bliss when she pushes all the negative thoughts out of your head with touches and some mean words. 

It’s not your fault that all you can think about is her right now, especially when she lets go of your collar to give the same treatment to your clit that she’s giving your pussy. 

“Ah!” You shout at the touch. 

“Are you going to cum already slut?”

“Yes, ma’am, please don’t stop, I’ll do whatever you say!” You beg. 

She dips her tongue under the collar and whispers next to your ear, “You'll do that anyways baby.” You squirm. “Go ahead.” She kisses your cheek and says, “You can hold onto me if you need to, honey.” 

She stays close to you so you can wrap your arms around her back and practically hang off of her. You finally tip over the edge and squeeze around the toy when she bites the area she had just kissed. Your nails dig into her back and your legs wrap around hers, pulling her closer and the toy deeper inside you. 

You cum with just a gasp and she doesn’t still her hips until yours drop back down into the bed. You hadn’t even realized that you lifted them up so high until they fell. Her hips don’t follow yours, allowing you to slide off of the toy at your own pace. 

Then, she uses your hold on her to scoot you both a little farther up the bed. Nichole shifts her weight so that you’re laying beside each other like you were before you begged her for round two. Not that either one of you was complaining. 

Even after the workout she just gave you, you get a little burst of energy when you think of a way to repay her. 

“Nicky?”

“Yes, baby?”

You blush and start peppering her chest with desperate kisses so you don’t have to look at her in the eyes as you ask her to take the strap off. She chuckles at how prude you suddenly became after she fucked you, but does what you ask, tossing it to the floor with a thud. 

You hum with approval and latch onto her, sucking just beside her nipple, only giving it attention once you were satisfied with the mark you left on her. Her legs shift to make room for your hand but you still ask for permission. “May I touch you, ma’am?” 

“Yes honey,” she says, and holds the back of your head as you resume kissing and biting all across her chest.

You bring two fingers to her clit and start to rub featherlight circles over it. She tries to suppress the noises that sneak out of her in order to keep up the persona you asked for when you asked her to play with you. 

You decide to dial it up a notch to repay her for saying so many nasty things to you that she knew you’d like. After all, the degradation is a result of your pleads. You look up at her from between her bruised tits with puppy dog eyes and think about the things that she’d like to hear. 

“Thank you ma’am. You’re the only one that can make me feel like that.” Your fingers press into her clit and start to speed up with each word. “Will you cum on my fingers? I just want to be a good little slut for you and make you feel good too. Pretty please, ma’am..” 

Nichole is already tightly wound from fucking you into the mattress, so it only takes a few more strokes before she’s holding you by your collar and yelling your name.

You help her ride through the final waves of her orgasm before she tells you to stop. You run your hands up her stomach and she pulls your head up to lay on her chest, on its side so you can’t start teasing her again. 

You hum at the touch and she asks, “What did I do to deserve such a good girl?” 

You blush and wrap around her, feeling your body rise up and down with every breath she takes. As you lay there, you can’t help but smile at how small she makes all your problems feel when you’re together. 

The smile stays in place as you drift asleep on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’d love to hear what you guys think of the series so far :)


End file.
